


The Revenge

by AnimeFreak (dding_bangtan)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action, Aggressive, Annie - Freeform, AnnieLeonhart, Cruelty, Eren - Freeform, ErenYeager - Freeform, F/M, Immortality, Levi - Freeform, Leviackerman, Mikasa - Freeform, MikasaAckerman, Revenge, Rm, attackontitan, attackontitanau, bangtan - Freeform, bts - Freeform, experimants, fight, jungkook - Freeform, namjoon - Freeform, sin - Freeform, taehyung - Freeform, v - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-24 06:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17095799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dding_bangtan/pseuds/AnimeFreak
Summary: It's an AU about the story Of Levi Ackerman and Eren Yeager.A/N: I don't know if it's okay to mix up a real life human and anime characters in a story. So please let me know.





	1. The Day It All Started

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This is just a teaser. I'll try to update it on regular basis.

No, this can't be. There's so much blood. I have to do something. Mom, dad. Hang in there.

Someone, help. Please. They will die.

"Help, help some-one. They are bleeding. **NOO, PLEASE HE-HELP SOMEONE**."

Eh. They aren't breathing. There's no way they can be dead. We don't have anyone else. They can't leave us alone.

This can't be real.

" **M-O-M, D-A-D**."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you came to read smut or anything that kind this is not about that. So keep that it mind while reading this. And thank you for reading my bullshits :)


	2. 1: Last Lunch

"Mom, we have a guest," I called out while taking off my shoes.

"Please, sit here," I requested the man who came with me.

"Eren, Oh-," Mom looked at the man. I saw a bit of nervousness in her eyes. Or maybe it was my imagination.

"You always bring guests, don't you?" Mom smiled.

"Oh your son is very kind," the man sat on our sofa. "I came from a long way and was nearly rotting because of the heat. But he came to help me," he took the glass of water I gave him.

"I'm really happy. Our boy is a very kind one." Mom replied.

I swear I could sense a tension between them. But nevertheless ignored it.

"I'm hom-," my dad returned home from his work. He doesn't have a fixed worktime. Most of the time he works as in does his experiments and all other scientific works at home. But sometimes he goes to lab. I don't really understand it as both my parents don't want me to get familiar with their work.

"Looks like you took in another guest Eren. This time it is a grown man," I felt like dad said that to the man who was relaxing on our sofa.

"Oh hello. Nice to meet you. My name is Levi. I appreciate your kindness," he stood up.

"I think I should leave now." He looked at me. "Thank you, boy."

"At least have lunch with us," I offered him.

"Oh thank you but I have to decline. I have some important work to do," saying that he left the house.

"How strange," I murmured to myself.

"Yes, honey. That's why you shouldn't bring strangers to our house." My mom patted my head.

"I was just trying to help," I explained myself.

"It's a good thing to help others but you have to be sure they wouldn't harm you," mom smiled at me.

"Okay, now shall we have our lunch? We have your favourite curry today."

"REALLY?" I became so happy. I got to eat curry after so long.

If I had known it was my last lunch together I would've treasured it more.


End file.
